


Two things

by Loktipus



Category: Sherlock (TV), The Hobbit (2012), sher
Genre: Digital Art, Except when he is, Gen, He needed this job to make money for the rent., He's Not Gay!, M/M, Other, Sherlock Killed Himself, That statement means two things., The Eagles could have just flown them there., They made fun of the size of his sword., They were almost eaten by Trolls., Those Dwarves ruined his clean little hole.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-30
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-17 09:27:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loktipus/pseuds/Loktipus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd like it to go on the record that he's not actually gay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two things

**Author's Note:**

> Same as usual, made on Itouch, make sure it doesn't leave the site.


End file.
